Triphosian War
Year 17000 marked the beginning of the most cataclysmic crisis the Trifecta had ever seen. It started out with a strange signal from a faraway galaxy called the Coma Galaxy that was presumed just a byproduct of alien activity. The signal slowly grew until it began overloading sensors and causing ships to lose power. When it began to be a problem, Gem scanners began to explore the signal’s whereabouts, and were presumably destroyed. The loss of contact with the ships in such a rapid fashion instantly sounded alarms in the minds of Trifectan leaders. Small fleets began to coalesce on Sagittarius’s edge on the galactic north. Suddenly, Lazuli 3X reported thousands of large thermal signals coming from the north. Her ship was quickly overrun, and she was forced to pull her warp drive away. The ship was covered in blast marks and Lazuli was very clearly shaken, which was much unlike her. Once the Diamonds were notified, the Gem fleet immediately arrived to help. This proved to be a minor help, as the first battle took place over Argenta, with most of the Gem fleet being destroyed immediately. The Andromedans and Galacticans rendezvoused to the area and opened fire against the fleet against them, ultimately losing the battle but shooting down plenty of fighters. This was followed by an immediate declaration of war by the Diamond Authority, Alternian Empire, Galactican Republic, Granolian Republic, Polluxian Consortium, Kartaxian Empire, and Andromedan Empire. Words were exchanged by the xenos and Andromedans, rescinding into an immediate break-down of communications. Seven starcrusiers were downed in the southeastern section of Andromeda, which lead to the Arcturonians and Valtans to enter the conflict. The First Wave The Triphosians invaded Terra in January of 17000 and took Japan with ease within an hour. EMPs were set off above America and China to prevent further civilians from reaching refugee shelters. The Crystal Gems, along with a Polluxian division, intercepted them in New Zealand, where a grueling battle lead to the first victory against the Triphosians after February 17000. Bismuth, Pearl, and Stevonnie had been killed in New Zealand, but Gem technology was able to revive them. Above Granolia, the massive 1st Triphosian Navy had its first confrontation with the 4th Granolian Fleet alongside the Jaedrian Navy, Gem Navy, and Galactican Navy. The Jaedrians only were able to bring a single monitor, which was quickly destroyed and sent to Jamia. Admiral Lazuli ordered an intense extra-planetary firing of artillery, which made quick work of seven Triphosian dreadnoughts before the Triphosians retreated to Alpha Centauri. While the Triphosians had expected resistance, they did not expect this much resistance. Lazuli followed them and continued firing for fifteen days straight, no rest, no food, no water. Another twenty dreadnoughts were destroyed. However, across the galaxy, a Triphosian Fleet destroyed the Jaedrian worlds of Hydra, Jamia, and Caedria. These were the only populated planets in the Jaedrian Empire and lead to a massive refugee crisis. Battle of Lacia In July of 17000, the Granolian and Gem fleets intercepted the 1st Triphosian Fleet and devastated them. One ship of the Gems used an unorthodox (at the time) tactic of slicing ships using quantum drives and null space tears. In August, the Triphosians prepared for a massive attack on a very important planet: Sagittarius A’2. A skirmish between a few destroyers and the Excalibur lead to the destruction of the latter and a brief distraction, which allowed the Triphosians to defend Lacia even harder. A group of 34 Phoenix V tanks, however, made it through the eastern gates and entered the city. Yellow Diamond’s ship was downed, and she was shattered during the Battle of Lacia. The Triphosians eventually won. The Bombings of Granolia October of 17000 brought even more terror as the Triphosians bombed Valta IV and successfully took the planet. They promptly detonated it. At the same time, several Triphosians snuck into the Granolian Senate and suicide-bombed it mid-session. Out of the five hundred senators there, only fifteen survived, with five dying later due to complications. A day later, a Triphosian sympathizer fired into a crowd of Granolians, killing 25 of them and wounding a further 450. Lazuli Tower was bombed and collapsed, killing more than 14,000 people and injuring a further 62,000. Oofalopalis became an area of chaos and destruction as panicked citizens fled from the previous utopia of a city. Then, on the 25th, a Triphosian singlehandedly destroyed the entirety of Geninlad, by detonating a nuclear warhead inside the city, killing 12 million civilians. In December, they followed up this victory by taking the original world of Triphosia. The Gems attempted to intercept this attack but were beaten away by the 3rd Triphosian Fleet. February of 17001 marked the Battle of Invion, which was a Triphosian victory. The Granolians were able to fetch a single Triphosian Juggernaut Supertank. Only two months later, in April, they hijacked the Intragalactic Net and severed the ties between Sagittarius and Andromeda, forcing ships to take a six hour journey instead of a two minute one. April also marked a strange anomaly in Arcturus, where a ship seemed to be moved by an invisible force and detonated after being crushed. Battle of Alternia In May 17001, the Black Jaw was attacked by the 1st Triphosian fleet, and completely destroyed the star system and the entire Galactican fleet.. Later that month, the Triphosians mounted their largest attack yet, sending almost 6 fleets to Alternia in an attempt to take the planet. At 7:20 am Alternia Time, the Triphosian 3rd through 7th fleet warped into the Alternia system. By 7:22, they had opened fire. The 1st and 2nd Alternian Fleets arrived at 7:24 and immediately began an intense frontal charge. Condesce Peixes ordered the 3rd fleet behind the Triphosians and physically rammed ships metal on metal. This strategy completely caught the Triphosians off-guard, as it had been eons since they had last seen the Alternians and were not expecting resistance this difficult. At 7:30, the 2nd Granolian Fleet and White Diamond's fleet warped into the system and surrounded the Triphosian fleets, encircling them and destroying thirty dreadnoughts in the process. At 1:35 pm, General 5-Star Bray Sol was rammed into the southern pole of the planet by a HyperRammer and destroyed much of the poles of Alternia. The Triphosians attacked Sirius in July 17001 but lost to the Sirussyan fleet. Also, during July, the Snewo were attacked on Veroxinaea, a pulsar that they used for energy. Veroxinaea fell very quickly, as the Snewo Navy was stretched incredibly thin. Second Great Battle of Arcturon In August 17001 they attacked Arcturon in the Second Great Battle of Arcturon. This battle lasted a month and ended in a pyrrhic Gem victory. The same gem who had invaded Arcturon in year -1.5M defended them from destruction. That gem was Lapis Lazuli. The Second Wave Loss of Orion The Triphosians, in year 17002, followed up with the Battle of Kartaxis, successfully taking the system and beginning a genocide of any remaining denizens of said system. Kartaxis was fully annexed by April. Then, they transitioned into a campaign of system-hopping towards Granolia and then towards Polis. In May they took Groxar, in June they took Yttra, and finally in August they took Maxis and prepared for another confrontation with the Granolians, who had become their primary target in order to weed out the massive powers of the Trifecta. Again, they lost above Granolia, but successfully bombed areas of the planet with thermonuclear missiles. Genocide of the Zan In February 17003, the invaders took another approach and began to carpet bomb minor systems in order to project fear into citizens around the Trifecta. For minor races, this worked spectacularly. The Zan surrendered in March alongside the Argentonians. Although the Triphosians promised mercy to surrendered civilians, they began eradicating both species. The Fortaire began to federalize in order to face this crisis and called on the Gris to attack the Triphosians as well. The Gris accepted the offer in order to gain amnesty and become a nation again. They made several promises, for example, sparing the Zan any trouble and no longer being a criminal syndicate. The Granolians finally approved the Gris in October 17003. Liberation of Orion The bombing of minor planets continued untilthe Battle of Canis Majoris, where the Trifecta scored their first victory in almost 2 years. By January 17004, the Triphosians were beaten out of Canis Majoris and chased towards Castor, where they were beaten again. They then took a stand at Pollux and fended off another death blow by Admiral Jyunis of the Polluxian fleet, but still retreated to Maxis. There, a surprise attack from Blue Diamond destroyed the 7th Triphosian Fleet. Maxis was retaken and Groxar was liberated in March. Kartaxis was liberated in April. Return of the Jaedrians A massive project was beginning to rebuild Hydra and Jamia, as Caedria had been atomized. Jamia had been only cracked into four pieces surrounding a still-functioning core. The Jaedrians fended off two strikes from the 2nd Triphosian Fleet in April and July of 17004 respectively. Destruction of Orgula 7 In December of 17004 the factory world of Orgula 7 was successfully taken by the 1st Triphosian Fleet and the Skytitan was heavily damaged. However, in traditional Gris fashion, the Gris attached engines to a small planet and rammed it into Orgula 7, destroying the planet and the Skytitan with it. The Triphosians, shocked by such a move, retreated from Orgula. Fall of the Andromedans The Granolians, although angry, did not take action against the Gris. In September of 17005 the Triphosians ambushed an Andromedan fleet and quickly obliterated it. They then warped to Androma, where in November 17005, the capital of the Andromedan Republic was taken and promptly exterminated within two hours. The Granolians had to sit and watch as their oldest ally was annexed and dissolved before them. The Andromedan Republic was no more. Around this point, the admiral Jona Reanas had returned after his disappearance. In February 17006, the Granolian fleet intercepted a Triphosian fleet caught completely off guard, and as revenge for the loss of Androma, destroyed civilian cargo transports and hospital ships only, leaving the military of the fleet unharmed for a second wave coming from the opposite direction by the Fortaire. This move was a massive success, as the Triphosian morale dropped severely for a few months. Policy was set to no mercy. The most important legal part of the war was the scrapping of all regulations on weaponry and the lifting of bans on chemical, biological, thermonuclear, and gravity weapons. This allowed for faster killing and was used by the Granolians to execute any Triphosian prisoners they found. Most other races simply shot the wounded on sight, sparing no medics or civilians. Central Sagittarius Skirmish After the battle of Androma, the Jaedrian and Snewo fleet began an offensive in the core of Sagittarius, intending to liberate the Galacticans. Admiral Reanas and Admiral Sol swept through targets furiously. Krona Scouts The Krona re-entered the Trifecta to scan the state of things in 17007, after two Infinity Stones had been stolen from Vaults. They found that their thralls, the Triphosians, were returning for revenge and secretly supplied them with weapons. Jona Reanas initiated the Oculis Snap shortly after. Planet Busters This was highly enabling for the Granolians because of the work done on Orgula 4 for medical supplies also finding several poisonous gases that are potent against Gems and Triphosians. A strategy of pumping Triphosian ships full of Zephyr 234 and eradicating all life within them became commonplace in small skirmishes where fighters could get in easily. However, this also meant the war became much more brutal. Many worlds became stalemates as both sides pummeled the other with chemicals and nuclear radiation. The Granolians even used the most extreme of weapons: Planet Busters, which obliterated planets by de-magnetizing their cores. This weapon was used on planets that had already fallen and had no hope of saving. Planets like Kanaya Prime, Mars, and Yttra III were destroyed without hesitation. Areas around the Trifecta became littered with corpses and several planets’ oceans turned red from blood. The war was less than halfway over. Lorkex Briefly, the Triphosians and Trifecta fought a common enemy in northern Sagittarius: The Krona Ascendancy. This battle was short and ended with a decisive Krona victory, who then warped back to their homeworld. It appears Lorkex was simple retaliation. Liberation of Xephex However, in the southwestern section of Sagittarius, the AT16 fought the Triphosians with fury and pure vitriol. In August of 17012 the AT16 successfully liberated Xephex and continued towards Mova Beta. There, the fleet of the AT16 and Triphosians battled for three hours before the Triphosians surrendered two dreadnoughts. This bought the Gems valuable time that they used to shatter the blockade the Triphosians had built around Granolia, ending the three-month-long siege. Admiral Lazuli then directed the Granolian fleet to Tavros 5, a star in the northern section of Sagittarius. However, little did she know that Tavros 5 was the central base of Triphosian naval operations. Battle of Tavros V The Battle of Tavros was the largest battle ever recorded. It involved nearly 5 million capital ships from many different races. It was a Trifectan victory but killed nearly 5 trillion people. The battle began in November 17013. During the first few minutes, seven Granolian Battlestars were destroyed. However, to prevent further damage, thousands of Gem dreadnoughts formed a massive shield of ships in front of the gathering attack force. Most of the ships were destroyed after three hours of taking kinetic fire. When the defense finally broke, Granolian monitors attempted an intimidation tactic by gathering in an arrowhead formation and setting their thrusters to 80% throttle. The Triphosians quickly obliterated the entire formation. Admiral Lazuli was, at this point, beginning to crack under the pressure of war, literally and figuratively. After a massive Galactican Battlestar was destroyed in front of her, she experienced an anxiety attack and quickly evacuated to her quarters. A day later, the fighting had gotten even more hectic. The Trifecta was losing too many ships to sustain a victory and was destroying too little to have a victory. Lapis Lazuli prepared to carry out the most ambitious strategic charge in history. She ordered every single ship in the armada to year towards the Triphosian fleet and hold fire. The two fleets held their fire for around thirty minutes. Finally, every Trifectan ship began to power their quantum drive. The Triphosians only noticed this ten seconds to detonation, and they frantically tried to scatter their ships. At that moment, every Trifectan ship entered FTL without safety features, causing a massive explosion. The planets of stars within sixty light years were cooked from the light and heat of the explosion, which could be seen from every corner of Sagittarius, appearing as another sun. The explosion caused a rift in space-time called the Serket Rift. This was the first recorded nullspace bubble. The explosion was visible for fifty two years before finally fading into the Tavros Nebula, the first and only artificial nebula. For a moment, the entire Sagittarius galaxy was lit with a blinding blue light, a sort of spherical GRB. Civilian casualties of the Serket Light is unknown, but it is estimated at around sixteen trillion, most due to heat exposure, but many due to sensory overload, radiation poisoning, and shockwave blasts. It has been noted that many planets around the event shattered due to the force of the blast. From Andromeda, Sagittarius glowed a bright blue for a few hours before it returned to normal. Lapis Lazuli, through Krona Tech, survived the blast, and continued to fight. Admiral Bray Sol was killed in the blast, and was given a funeral procession in early 17014. Reaction to Tavros 5 For the next three weeks, the Granolians prepared a report on the battle. However, most of the Trifecta had no idea what had happened and questioned if there was a mining accident with Thullium. The Granolian President denied this, while also saying the Granolians knew what had happened and that "you will see soon enough." The Triphosians evacuated from Sagittarius for the time being and focused most of their efforts on Andromeda. This gave the Granolians, Jaedrians, Galacticans, and especially the Snewo a time of rebuilding and preparation. The Tavros Report was released on Christmas Day of 17013. The Gems and Galacticans denounced the strategy, calling it "suicidal maniacy." The Snewo and Jaedrians were extremely thankful and Lazuli's military approval rating reached a record 95%. In July, however, the Triphosians returned and began their Siege of Granolia. The Third Wave The Triphosians were able to reorganize their navy quicker than the Trifecta, however. They pressed their third attack on Granolia and landed on the planet. The ensuing battle killed countless Granolians and finally started to break the Granolian war machine. The Battle of Oofalopalis started in September 17014. The Granolian garrison was unable to fight off the massive horde that had coalesced in the southern areas of Sydria. The suburbs of Oofalopalis were covered in blood and ash as the two massive armies clashed in the homeland of the Granolians. The stakes were the highest they had ever been in the war. Losing Granolia meant losing the entire Republic, which would leave the Gems to be the only superpower left in the fight. A loss of Granolia was a loss of the entire war. In February 17015, the Triphosians completed a massive encirclement of almost fourteen million Granolian soldiers. Not one was heard of again. Not one escaped. Around a billion Granolian civilians were stuck, trying to get out as they were shot at and murdered indiscriminately. The Granolian Holocaust The ensuing tragedy is known as the Granolian Holocaust. Mass panic filled the entirety of the Granolian Republic as their own capital was ransacked, looted, and burned to the ground. Civilian guerrilla warfare became the norm as millions upon millions of people died. The Battle of Becia, a province in Granolia, killed almost two hundred million Granolian civilians, men, women, children, anyone who could even touch a gun was fired at. No medical supplies could be brought into the burning city, as even civilian transports were destroyed. Granolian women were sent to extermination camps, to begin depopulating the Republic. The men were sent to labor camps and worked to death. Children were shot on sight or sent to the labor camps. Other species in Oofalopalis were not treated this way, in order to cause resentment and ethno-nationalism. All of this was part of Operation Weeping Soul, an attempt to cause intergalactic mourning, grief, and demoralization. A massive standoff took place between Oofalopalan police and the Triphosians in the center of the city, ending with the Triphosians losing hold on key locations in the city. The citizens of Oofalopalis rose up to fight their oppressors and finally freed Granolia in July 17016, after a year and a half of fighting. The 28th of July is now celebrated around the Orion Arm as Liberation Day. Fourth Wave This loss triggered the beginning of the end of the Triphosian war effort. Now that their greatest leverage had been taken away, they now had no way to defend their killing of twelve billion Granolians, the largest single genocide experienced by the Granolians in their history, fourteen times larger than the Allyan Genocide nearly 15,000 years earlier. The Granolian response was not swift and brutal as it normally would be. So many people had died that the Republic lived in a state of grief, most of their citizens mourning the loss of loved ones and their national pride and dignity. Granolia had been stabbed in the heart by a force that proved unyielding to even their best efforts. This civilization that had stood strong and proud for 17,000 years now lay broken and humiliated. Kartaxian Reaction “I am speaking to you today… on the Seventeenth Floor of the Great Council building of Kartaxis. I have to tell you now, Kartaxis has reached its darkest hour. I have just gotten word… of the incredible loss of life suffered… at the hand of the Triphosians on the Jewel of Sagittarius, Granolia. My dearest sister has been calling me… telling me such horrible things as genocide. I cannot comprehend that a tragedy of this scale… could happen to a nation so strong. I… I have just received a message from the chancellor of the Granolian Republic… there… they… I have just learned that there have been at least ten billion lives lost in the city of Oofalopalis. It has just reached twilight for our sisters and brothers on that small water world. Anyone in that world that can pick up this transmission… I am… I am sorry that I cannot be there. If I could… I would weep with you on the steps of the Citadel if… if that building still stands. I do not surmise that they could save us again. Kartaxis is alone.” The Prime Minister of the Kartaxian Republic spoke solemnly on the night of July 29th, 17016. The Kartaxians, Granolians, and Polluxians were on the cusp of destruction. This trio of star nations were at a crossroads. Either the Kartaxians and Polluxians had to help the wounded titan stand back up, or they all would fall. So, the Kartaxians stood up to face their much stronger enemy and stared the devil in the eye. Battle of Daraxis The Kartaxian fleet gathered to intercept the much larger Triphosian fleet in Daraxis. When they got to their destination, the enemy fleet yeared to face them. The Kartaxian fleet was an ant compared to the giant that lay before them. When the battle began, the Kartaxian flagship was nearly destroyed when the Triphosians suddenly stopped firing at them. Confused, the Kartaxian fleet saw the massive shadows of the iconic wedge-shaped battlecruisers of the Granolians. The Granolians were slow to recover, relative to their previous speed. While a devastating loss could be reversed in an hour, it took around six for Orgula 4 to build the replacement cruisers. Caught off guard, the Triphosian fleet was destroyed. Exhaustion, however, had taken its toll on most of the Trifecta, as Granolian Admirals could hardly stand due to constant restlessness, Gems began to shatter themselves due to war trauma and shell shock, Kartaxians hid in their burrows out of fear, Polluxians hid their ships inside asteroids, Snewo ended all broadcasts in and out, and the Galacticans stopped defending themselves like a tired animal accepting death. Resolution October 19th, 17021, the Sol Message is sent to the Granolian Senate, where an armistice and eventual peace treaty is enacted. The Triphosians pay $1 octillion in reparations and the Lithoid Union is formed. Legacy Andromedans The Andromedan race lived on in the New Andromedan Republic. Their population had been reduced to only 35% of its previous value, and 89% of their entire GDP had vanished. Jaedrians The Jaedrians were even more harshly affected. They too rebuilt their society, but had only 4% of their previous population, 78% of their GDP, and to add to that, their capital planet Caedria had been atomized irreparably. Gems The Gem Empire were merciful towards the Triphosians, as not a single one of the living gems at that time had been around native Triphosians before the war besides Black Diamond. Granolians The Granolians never could forgive what happened to the White Gold City, but learned to live with the fact that it happened. A population bottleneck formed in Oofalopalis during the 17050s-17120s, but this never went beyond a 2% decrease. Their relationship with the Gems and Alternians became much closer, while the Snewo slightly distanced themselves. Nora The Nora were completely eradicated by the Granolians. Drengin The Drengin were completely eradicated by the Granolians. Phomos The Phomos were completely eradicated by the Granolians. Korax The Korax were completely eradicated by the Granolians. Zan The Zan were completely eradicated by the Triphosians. Kartaxians The Kartaxians had business as usual. Terrans The Terrans had not been harshly affected in the war besides New York and Sydney. Crystal Gems The Crystal Gems took hardly any end damage, many of their ranks died and were revived throughout the war. Triphosians The Triphosians were rather mildly treated for their acts of aggression, as the Trifecta had chosen to reset all diplomacy with the Triphosians in year 17025. They did, however, pay $500 quintillion up front and a further $30 sextillion through repairs. Novenians The Novenians were happy with how the war ended. They were mainly glad that they could join the Trifecta and trade with the Snewo. Mova The Mova disappeared after the war. Snewo Although their capital had been bombed and their fleets destroyed, all they wanted to do was make alcohol. Alternians The Alternians suffered plenty during the war but got over it incredibly quickly. In fact, the first trade route with the Triphosian Republic opened only three weeks after the armistice and before the war even ended. Valtans The Valtans were completely eradicated by the Triphosians. Galacticans The Galacticans came out of the war weakened but not defeated. They, alongside the Granolians, regulated the Sagittarius economy following the recession caused by the war. Gris The Gris, now an anarcho-capitalist nation state, became whole again. Category:Wars